


These Ragged Threads

by Ladiladida



Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, F/M, Love Triangles, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-12-06 23:15:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18226718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladiladida/pseuds/Ladiladida
Summary: Robin hadn’t wanted him to go, not then, not like this. It was all coming apart at the seams, and there was only one person trying to pull the threads.





	These Ragged Threads

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been thinking a lot about Charlotte saying she’ll win Cormoran back and this came to me.

_I didn’t want to go,_  
_Go back and look for you._  
_But it’s a harmless drug,_  
_I’m addicted to._

**Your love, Keane**

It was that suspended moment of silence that made Robin feel like she was suddenly falling. Her heart sank, and her stomach turned. With only rational thought as hope dwindled, she looked directly at him. For a moment, those eyes of his seemed full of emotion, darkened by what had just transpired, but then he seemed to change. How had it come to this? How had it evaporated so suddenly? Had Cormoran not felt it, that strange electricity, that confounding pull?

“Goodnight Robin.” He said finally, as the dread she feared shattered the final remnants of the previous moment. He started to move away, two minutes ago she’d been bold. So far was she from the young girl trapped in her room, fearing the world. Robin had jumped in with both feet, only now, she was sinking. Cormoran looked like he was about to utter one final word, she knew well enough it would be sorry, but it never fell from his lips.

Was this always to be the final word when they kissed? _Sorry_. It seemed so.

Watching him go, Robin felt the light go out of her. It fell away in the air like ash from a dwindling fire. Cormoran shouldn’t be leaving, it’s why she had done it. A final act of defiance to make him stay. But it hadn’t worked, she had been wrong.

For a long moment she looked down the hall where he had retreated until out of sight. Her feet were glued to the floor, her heart a dead weight now. Tears pricked at her eyes at last.

It was then that she heard the rustle of a dress behind her, the faint tread coming towards her. Turning her head slowly to look in the direction of the intruder on her solitude, her heart sunk further.

It was Charlotte.

The cool, pale skinned beauty looked as regal and disarming as ever. Even Robin felt the pull of her power. Dressed in an elegant though simple cut dress and holding an expensive Mulberry clutch, she regarded Robin. The two women looked at each other for a short moment, before Charlotte opened her bag and took out a clean tissue.

Robin reluctantly took the proffered item, not wanting to show emotion in front of Charlotte of all people. It had been bad enough worrying about her presence on these last three evenings spent in her atmosphere. But now she was taking pity on Robin.

Their latest case had proved difficult, needing an entrance into a world neither Cormoran nor Robin had dealings with. Charlotte, since leaving her marriage and children was soon to offer an olive branch of assistance. It seemed that she was willing to get the pair an introduction into these closed, invitation only parties without wanting anything. Only as a final resort, no other avenue available had lead Cormoran to accept. But Robin, ever observant, never believed that. Yet here they stood, Cormoran had gone, neither of them on his arm.

“It won’t last.” Charlotte observed, moving to a nearby window where she could view those coming and going. “I don’t believe much has in the last few years...”

Robin wanted to tell this woman, a woman she felt both drawn and opposed to that she didn’t know the real Cormoran anymore. Charlotte’s Cormoran of sixteen years had changed. Otherwise, why would he have left without her? But she couldn’t seem to do it.

“Look at them.” Charlotte continued, her voice eerily calm and Robin found herself joining her at the window. Cormoran could be seen climbing into a taxi, a woman with princess like russet ringlets following him. The door closed, the taxi withdrew. It was just the pair of them now.

“It won’t last.” Charlotte repeated. As hurt as she was, Robin felt the bitterness towards Charlotte allowed her to rally a little strength.  
“That’s for him to decide.” She replied curtly, refusing to betray anymore emotion in front of Charlotte, nor give her any ammo. Charlotte gave the smallest of laughs, so soft it was like a whisper, it wasn’t pleasant. Robin wondered how this smile could reduce her beauty, yet somehow beyond its physical impact, it did.  
“I know Bluey.” Was all Charlotte replied at first, seeming to lose interest now Strike was gone. Barely looking at Robin, she withdrew from the window and started to walk down the hall. Only once did she turn and say one last parting shot.  
“A good effort, Robin. It was very sweet.”

Then she was gone, her beauty leaving only further sadness in its wake. The feel of Cormoran’s lips on hers, the responding pressure sending shockwaves through her ebbed away. Robin really was alone.

_It won’t last._

_I know Bluey._

_It was very sweet._

Charlotte was probably right, Robin’s gut told her that she was by no means done with Cormoran. He couldn’t deflect his old flame by leaving with another woman. Yet, only moments earlier, she herself had kissed him, felt his hands moving close to her waist, lips returning her insistence. But then, he had pulled away. Robin didn’t understand, yet she felt afraid. How had she had Cormoran so close and yet had lost him in a moment? It hurt so acutely that she longed to cry again, but instead, she only shuddered.

_It won’t last._

Her logical brain kicked in for a moment and she registered a twinge of suspicion. Knowing a little of Charlotte and her actions when Robin began working for Strike, she had an inkling something was ahead. But right now, heart heavy and disappointment rife, she couldn’t figure it out.

 


End file.
